Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of limiting the use of a mobile communication device while driving a vehicle.
Background of the Related Art
A modern mobile communication device may provide many useful capabilities and may be small enough to accompany a person anywhere they go. As a result, most people have their own personal mobile communication device with them at all times. Applications installed on a mobile communication device may be tailored to implement a music player, web browser, social media interface, phone calls, video calls, email messaging and text messaging. Many other applications and functions are already available and even more are expected to be made available over time.
However, using a mobile communication device while driving can be dangerous and has resulted in a rise in the number of vehicle accidents caused by distracted driving. Many organizations have advised against activities that can distract a driver, but the danger has not been eliminated.
There have been a variety of attempts to prevent use of a mobile communication device while driving. Certainly, the mobile communication device may be turned off before driving, but people who use their device frequently will find this to be impractical. A more practical approach includes installing an application that locks the phone entirely if the mobile communication device is in use while in a moving vehicle. Another application has been developed that will send an email notification to a third party, such as a family member of a user, if the user's mobile communication device is in use while in a moving vehicle as determined by a GPS signal. A further application, when enabled, uses GPS to determine speed and automatically silences incoming text message alerts when moving at 15 miles per hour (MPH) or more.